Toki wo Tomete
by kishina nadeshiko
Summary: Kisah dua insan manusia yang mengalami banyak ujian. Perpisahan pernah memisahkan mereka. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka berdua. A fic dedicated for vivariaton festifal. Hope you like it


Tangan mungil itu bergerak, memegang sebuah tangan kekar yang memeluknya erat. Tak dihiraukannya tubuhnya yang telah hitam terbakar api Ryuujin Jakka.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, dengan titik darah penghabisannya, dengan nafas terakhirnya.. satu kalimat yang sedari dulu bersarang di hatinya telah terungkap melalui bibir mungilnya.

"Shuuhei, aishiteru.."

~()~

**Toki wo Tomete**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Toki wo Tomete © Kishina Nadeshiko**

**Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei and Sun Sun**

**Rate: T**

_**A fic**__** dedicated for Bleach vivariation festival**_

~()~_**  
**_

Winter war telah dimulai, niat Aizen untuk menghancurkan Kota Karakura telah tak terbendung lagi. Beserta para pengikutnya —arrancar— Aizen berniat menghancurkan Kota Karakura hingga tak tersisa. Tetapi, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Shinigami telah terlebih dahulu melindungi Kota Karakura.

Beberapa taichou dan fukutaichou berkumpul melawan para arrancar. Termasuk Hisagi Shuuhei yang bertugas melindungi salah satu pilar yang berguna untuk melindungi Kota Karakura.

Melindungi pilar dari serangan hollow, itu terlalu mudah bagi Hisagi. Dengan satu tebasan Kazeshini, hollow akan mati dalam rentang waktu satu detik.

Tapi siapa sangka dia akan melawan arancar setangguh Findor?

Berkali-kali Hisagi hampir kalah diserang Findor. Tetapi berkali-kali pula Hisagi dapat mengelak dari serangan-serangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Hisagi dapat mengalahkan Findor dengan bantuan Kazeshini miliknya.

Itu mungkin adalah salah satu dari pertarungan berat yang pernah dilakoni Hisagi. Dan setelah pertarungannya melawan Findor, terdapat satu pertarungan lagi yang harus dilalui Hisagi.

Pertarungan yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan zanpakutou setangguh Kazeshini untuk melawannya maupun jurus-jurus kidou yang telah dikuasai Hisagi. Melainkan pertarungan yang membutuhkan sebuah senjata terkuat sepanjang masa.

Senjata yang tidak akan pernah terkalahkan oleh apapun dan siapapun. Senjata abadi yang melekat pada setiap jiwa dan raga semua makhluk yang tercipta di dunia.

Yaitu… Cinta.

_Cinta yang dapat membuat perang di dunia ini berakhir._

_Cinta yang dapat menghilangkan rasa benci yang tercipta pada orang-orang jahat._

_Cinta yang membawa kedamaian pada setiap orang yang dihampirinya._

_Jika ada cinta di suatu tempat, maka akan selalu ada r__asa benci pada tempat tersebut._

_Mereka seperti kembar identik yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan._

_Karena cinta dan benci telah b__ersatu menjadi sebuah kesatuan._

_Sama seperti hitam dan putih_

_Mereka dicipta__kan hidup berdampingan untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing_

_

* * *

_Hisagi yang telah selesai menghadapi Findor, melihat Matsumoto dan Hinamori yang gugur diserang seekor binatang raksasa yang tercipta dari gabungan kekuatan tiga arrancar —Allon—. Dengan sigap, Hisagi menyerang raksasa tersebut dengan Kazeshininya

Kira turut ikut serta membantu Hisagi dengan merapalkan Kidou untuk menahan Matsumoto dan Hinamori yang terjatuh dari udara.

"Kira, serahkan semua ini padaku. Tolong selamatkan Rangiku-san terlebih dahulu, dia terlihat sedang sekarat," bisik Hisagi pada Kira yang berada di sampingnya.

Dengan sangat berat hati Kira menuruti permintaan Hisagi, "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu."

Mendengar jawaban Kira, Hisagi melesat mendekati Allon dan mulai menyerang raksasa itu. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang memperhatikannya dari atas tempat Hisagi bertarung.

"Hei Apache! Siapa lelaki yang bertato itu?" Milla Rose bertanya pada perempuan berambut biru tua di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku baru saja melihatnya," jawab perempuan bernama Apache tersebut sembari menonton pertarungan Hisagi.

"Dia yang tadimengalahkan Findor, kalau tidak salah dia adalah seorang fukutaichou," jawab perempuan lainnya yang memiiki rambut hijau tua.

"Kau tau darimana sun-sun?" tanya Milla Rose penasaran.

Sun-sun tidak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan Milla Rose. Matanya tetap memeperhatikan pertarungan yang dilakukan Hisagi.

"Apakah kau memperhatikannya dari tadi Sun-sun?" tanya Apache yang sedikit terkejut atas jawaban dan reaksi Sun-sun.

Sun-sun berusaha menutup rasa malunya ketika kedua rekanya memergoki kegiatannya sedari tadi. Tetapi untunglah dia memiliki kebisaan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan dan pandangan yang dingin. Sehingga rasa malunya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Iya, dia lawan yang cukup menarik," jawab Sun-sun seraya melihat Hisagi.

Apache dan Milla Rose hanya saling berpandangan heran melihat perbuatan aneh Sun-sun muncul.

Sedangkan Sun-sun tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran Apache dan Milla Rose. Dia tetap memperhatikan Hisagi yang melawan Allon dengan segenap kekuatannya.

* * *

**Flashback**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut biru gelap —Hisagi kecil— terlihat sedang berkeliaran di hutan yang lebat. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau tajam, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang beberapa ranting-ranting kering yang baru saja dikumpulkannya.

Di tengah teriknya matahari, ia berjuang mencari ranting-ranting kering untuk dijualnya ke kota. Uang yang dihasilkan dari penjualan tersebut digunakannya untuk menghidupi dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara.

Lama berkeliling di hutan, Hisagi menemukan sebuah pohon yang sebagian besar rantingnya telah kering. Dengan sigap, Hisagi kecil mengambil ranting-ranting tersebut, dikumpulkannya kemudian diikatnya kumpulan ranting itu dengan seutas tali.

Hisagi segera mengangkat ranting-ranting tersebut di punggungnya kemudian dia bergegas pergi ke kota.

"Hueee.. Siapapun tolong aku!"

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kota. Hisagi samar-samar mendengar tangisan seorang anak perempuan. Semula suara itu dianggapnya hanya halusinasi. Tetapi, jika hanya halusinasi mengapa suara itu terdegar terus menerus?

"Tolong aku!"

Karena penasaran, dengan menajamkan indra pendengarannya Hisagi mencari sumber suara tangisan itu. Lama ia mencari hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang mungkin seumurannya sedang menangis dengan sangat kencang.

Mulai dari badan hingga kedua kaki anak perempuan itu dililit ular putih yang sangat besar. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, tentu saja siapapun tidak dapat bergerak. Terlebih anak perempuan kecil yang ditemukan Hisagi.

Hisagi shock melihat ukuran ular yang dia lihat. Selama ia berkelana mencari ranting-ranting kering di hutan ia tak pernah melihat ular sebesar itu.

"Tolong aku!" anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba menjerit keras. Membuat Hisagi sadar.

Hisagi segera melepaskan ikatan besar ranting yang berada di punggungnya hingga tali terputus dan ranting-ranting yang susah payah dikumpulkannya berserakan.

"Hei kamu, jangan bergerak!" perintah Hisagi mengagetkan anak perempuan berambut hijau gelap —Sun-sun— yang tengah dililit ular.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku mati?" balas Sun-sun penuh emosi. Berada di ujung tanduk kematian membuat Sun-sun tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Lagipula ia masih seorang bocah kecil.

"Sudahlah turuti perintahku atau kau ingin mati?" seru Hisagi tak kalah emosi.

Mendengar perkataan Hisagi dan melihat raut wajah Hisagi yang meskipun masih kecil tetapi telah terlihat menyeramkan. Sun-sun terdiam dan menuruti apa yang Hisagi perintahkan.

Dia diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lilitan ular yang semula rapat pada tubuhnya mulai melonggar. Nafas Sun-sun yang sempat terganggu akibat kerapatan itu mulai normal. Hisagi yang melihat keadaan itu mulai beraksi.

Dia berlari mendekati ular putih tersebut, diambilnya pisau yang juga ikut terjatuh bersama ranting-ranting. Didekatinya ular itu dan ditusukkanya pisau tepat di mata kanan Sang Ular.

Ular putih yang tak menyangka akan ada serangan terkejut. Dia melepaskan lilitannya terhadap Sun-sun dan mulai menjauh.

Sun-sun yang melihat sang ular menjauh terduduk shock. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ia akan selamat dari ular putih yang terkenal sakti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Hisagi mengagetkan Sun-sun. Sun-sun kecil menoleh ke arah Hisagi, matanya yang sempat kering mulai berair lagi.

"He-hei, mana terima kasihmu?"

Mendengar suara Hisagi, tangisan Sun-sun semakin keras. Hisagi yang tak menyangka akan tangisan Sun-sun mulai kebingungan. Apa salahnya hingga Sun-sun menangis? Bukankah dia telah menyelamatkan Sun-sun?

Tanpa sadar, secara refleks tangan Hisagi kecil memeluk Sun-sun. Sun-sun kecil terkejut atas perbuatan Hisagi, tapi dia menikmati perlakuan Hisagi tersebut. Hisagi membelai lembut rambut Sun-sun hingga tak terdengar lagi tangisan Sun-sun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Hisagi kepada gadis kecil yang berada di pelukannya.

Sun-sun melepaskan dirinya dari Hisagi dan beregerak menjauh. Baru menyadari akan kenyamanannya pada pelukan Hisagi.

"A-aku, tersesat.." jawab Sun-sun dengan volume yang sangat pelan.

"Apa katamu tadi? Aku tak mendengarnya,"

"Aku tadi tersesat!" Jawab Sun-sun sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya —kebiasaanya sejak kecil.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar," ucap Hisagi seraya memegang tangan kanan Sun-sun.

"A-ada apa?" sontak Sun-sun terkejut melihat Hisagi yang mendekati wajahnya dan memperhatikan bibir mungilnya.

"Bibirmu berdarah," jawab Hisagi sembari mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Sun-sun. Mereka pun terdiam, Hisagi berusaha menghilangkan darah itu dari bibir Sun-sun. Tetapi darah yang mengalir dari bibir itu tidak berhenti sama sekali. Bahkan darah yang mengalir bertambah banyak.

Hisagi yang memiliki rasa takut tersendiri terhadap darah terkejut. Dan Sun-sun yang merasakan darah segar mengalir pada bibirnya, mulai meneteskan air mata. Hisagi yang melihat air mata Sun-sun merasa bersalah. Dengan kepolosan anak kecil seumurannya dan dengan kebiasaannya mengisap darah ketika tangannya terluka. Hisagi mengisap darah yang mengalir pada bibir Sun-sun.

Tentunya dengan bibir Hisagi sendiri…

Sun-sun merasa pasrah, asalkan bibirnya berhenti berdarah cara apapun termasuk yang dilakukan Hisagi akan diperbolehkannya.

Mereka memang dua bocah yang sangat polos, tentu saja anak kecil seumuran mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tapi bayangkan jika orang dewasa memperhatikannya. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa kepada kedua anak polos tersebut.

Merasa rasa asin darah tak terasa lagi pada mulutnya. Hisagi memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Sun-sun. Sun-sun yang tidak tau sama sekali arti yang terkandung dalam perbuatan, Hisagi merasa sangat berterima kasih karena darah yang mengalir pada bibirnya telah berhenti.

"Hei, bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu?" kata Hisagi membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Direbahkannya tubuhnya pada rumput hijau yang dia pijak. Sun-sun mengikuti Hisagi tetapi ia hanya mendudukkan dirinya saja.

"Namaku Sun-sun, kalau kau?" kata Sun-sun sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, kau boleh memanggilku Shuuhei saja," jawab Hisagi memperhatikan gumpalan kapas yang berarak teratur menghiasi langit.

"Err.. Shuuhei, kau tau kita sedang berada di mana?" mata peach keungun milik Sun-sun memandang Hisagi. Hisagi yang merasa diperhatikan membalas tatapan mata Sun-sun.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kita sedang berada di hutan?" jawab Hisagi enteng. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tau tepatnya dimana? Aku ingin pulang.."

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Hisagi seraya bangkit dan merenggangkan badannya.

"Rumahku di atas Bukit Cemara, yang berada di dekat Air Terjun Pelangi," jawab Sun-sun.

Bukit Cemara memanglah ada di sekitar tempat tinggal Hisagi, semua orang mengetahuinya. Karena bukit itu terkenal karena Pohon Cemara raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Sedangkan air terjun Pelangi adalah air terjun yang konon katanya adalah tempat bermulanya pelangi setelah hujan turun.

"Oh, aku tau tempat itu. Dulu aku pernah tersesat disana!" Ujar Hisagi semangat. Dia berdiri dan memegang tangan Sun-sun. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau memegang tanganku?" tanya Sun-sun keheranan.

"Aku tak ingin kau tersesat lagi," jawab Hisagi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sun-sun. Andai mereka saling melihat wajah masing-masing. Pasti mereka telah menemukan semburat merah yang menghiasi tulang pipi mereka.

Lama mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya lembayung senja menghiasi langit, menandakan hari telah sore. Sang surya ingin kembali ke peraduan dan menunggu rembulan menggantikan tugasnya untuk menyinari orang-orang yang telah disinarinya sejak fajar.

Saat itulah, Sun-sun telah tiba di rumahnya. Hisagi telah berhasil mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah tanpa ada insiden membahayakan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah.

"Terima kasih Shuuhei," ucap Sun-sun sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah,terima kasih kembali," balas Hisagi.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku dapat membalas jasamu ini?" tanya Sun-sun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kepada Hisagi.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan tersesat lagi," ujar Hisagi tersenyum geli sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan tersesat lagi, dan aku ingin kita bersahabat," ucap Sun-sun sembari tersenyum.

"Sahabat selamanya," di hadapan matahri terbenam mereka mengikrarkan sebuah janji yang akan mengikat mereka hingga waktu yang tak akan pernah mereka kira.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi malam, aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal Sun-sun!" kata Hisagi.

"Tunggu di sini!" kata Sun-sun menahan Hisagi. Dia berlari menuju dalam rumahnya, tanpa menghiraukan seruan kakek barragannya tersayang dan Bibi Harribel. Diambilnya sekeranjang roti yang ada di atas meja dan berlari lagi ke depan rumah.

"Ini, bawalah pulang, untuk makan malam," ujar Sun-sun mengulurkan sekeranjang penuh roti kepada Hisagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," kata Hisagi menolak kebaikan Sun-sun.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Sekarang pulanglah.. Hari sudah malam," ujar Sun-sun memindahkan keranjang roti ke tangan Hisagi dan mendorong tubuh Hisagi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak!" ujar Hisagi berlari menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sun-sun.

Sun-sun kecil memperhatiakn bocah laki-laki yang berlari menjauh dari rumahnya. Sejak pertama kali melihat anak itu menolongnya, Sun-sun tau anak itu bukanlah orang mampu. Dari kimono merah mudanya yang compang-camping. Dan wajahnya yang tirus, Sun-sun cukup yakin bahwa anak itu menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja keras.

Dan jika tebakan Sun-sun tidak meleset, anak itu pastinya tidak memiliki orang tua dan hidup sebatang kara.

Setelah perpisahan mereka saat itu, Sun-sun dan Hisagi mulai berteman baik. Mereka sering bermain bersama, tentunya dengan rasa persahabatan yang sangat kental. Bukan dengan rasa cinta yang dialami orang-orang dewasa.

Karena mereka tidak mengerti apa arti cinta. Mereka hanya merasakan kasih sayang sesama sahabat. Mereka tidak menyadari perasaan yang bersarang di dalam hati masing-masing.

Mereka sering bertemu di malam hari. Membaringkan tubuh mereka di atap rumah Sun-sun dan menebak-nebak rasi-rasi bintang yang menghiasi langit.

Rasi favorit mereka adalah Rasi Bintang Cassiopeia. Lima bintang bercahaya yang jika dihubungkan dengan sebuah garis akan menyerupai alfabet W miring.

Rasi bintang itu melambangkan persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah hancur. Meskipun bintang-bintang itu terpisah, mereka akan tetap menjadi satu. Mereka bersatu untuk menyinari semua insan manusia yang mengaguminya.

Hingga pada suatu hari rumah Sun-sun diserang oleh segerombolan hewan-hewan aneh. Salah satu dari hewan-hewan itu adalah ular putih yang dulu pernah menyerang Sun-sun.

Hisagi yang saat itu sedang mengumpulkan ranting, segera berlari menuju rumah Sun-sun ketika mendengar dari warga yang melewati tempat Hisagi mencari ranting kering.

Hisagi datang tepat saat sang ular memojokkan Sun-sun. Warga sekitar telah berusaha menolong keluarga Sun-sun, tetapi nihil. Baik Kakek Barragan, Harribel maupun dua sepupu Sun-sun —Apache dan Mila Rose— tak terselematkan. Sekarang hanya Sun-sun saja yang tersisa.

Warga mengumpulkan batu-batu yang kemudian dilemparkan ke arah ular putih. Usaha itu sia-sia, Sang Ular merasakan seakan ia dilempari oleh butiran pasir. Sang Ular bahkan mulai melilit tubuh Sun-sun.

Melihat hal tersebut, Hisagi mencengkeram erat pisau yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana untuk memotong ranting dan dulu pernah menyentuh bola mata ular putih.

Warga tercengang tatkala meliihat seorang anak berpenampilan kumuh dan baju compang-camping berlari ke arah Sang Ular. Mana mungkin anak seperti itu menang melawan ular yang legendaris akan kesaktiannya?

Akhir dari pertarungan antara ular dengan anak kecil sudah dapat ditebak sejak awal. Hisagi gugur, dia jatuh dengan keadaan beberapa tulangnya patah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sun-sun yang masih memliki gumpalan kecil nyawa dalam tubuhnya melihat Hisagi yang terbaring tak bergerak sama sekali. Air matanya mulai menetes. Ia menangis lagi. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis sejak Hisagi pernah melarangnya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Air matanya menetes dengan sangat deas. Warga yang melihat tangisan Sun-sun mulai bergerak lagi untuk menyerang Sang Ular. Hal itu sangat sia-sia, karena semakin warga menyerang Sang Ular. Semakin rapat pula lilitan ular pada tubuh Sun-sun.

Di lilitan ular, Sun-sun tetap saja menangis. Hingga bukan air mata lagi yang mengalir melalu pipinya, melainkan cairan berwarna merah muda yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Cairan tersebut mengalir dengan sangat deras. Menggantikan tugas air mata yang persediaannya telah habis di mata Sun-sun. Meninggalkan jejak berupa bulatan-bulatan kecil berwarna merah muda tersusun rapi mulai dari mata hingga rahang Sun-sun.

Sun-sun berusaha mengeluakan tangan kirinya dari lilitan ular. Berhasil, tetapi ketika di mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara. Sang Ular menggigit tangan itu. Dan kegelapan memeluk tubuh kecil Sun-sun.

Di dalam terowongan kegelapan Sun-sun melihat Hisagi yang duduk bersila dan menopang dagu. Ajaib, bahkan di saat yang bahaya seperti ini dia masih dapat bertemu Hisagi.

Sun-sun mendekati Hisagi dan menepuk pelan pundak anak kecil berambut biru kegelapan tersebut."Shuuhei, kita dimana?"

Hisagi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sun-sun, berdiri dan memberikan isyarat kepada Sun-sun untuk menatap matanya. "Ini adalah tempat yang akan menjadi tempat perpisahan kita, Sun-sun."

"Maksudmu apa? Kita tidak akan pernah terpisah kan Shuuhei?" ucap Sun-sun dengan bibir yang bergetar. Air menggenang pada mata perple peach miliknya.

"Sun-sun, jangan menangis, dulu sudah aku katakan unutuk tidak menangis. Lihatlah sekarang wajahmu terlihat bertato karena jejak-jejak air mata yang menempel di pipimu," Ujar Hisagi sembari mengusap mata Sun-sun denagn ibu jarinya.

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Hisagi, sekilat cahaya melewati tempat mereka berdua diiringi sebuah suara menggelegar.

Hisagi memegang kedua belah pipi Sun-sun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sun-sun dan mengecup kening Sun-sun, "Orang-orang berkata jika kita mengecup kening orang yang akan berpisah dengan kita, niscaya kita akan bertemu lagi dengan orang tersebut.."

Sun-sun sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Hisagi, "Maksudnya apa?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab Hisagi dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Hisagi memegang erat tangan Sun-sun dan berujar,"Berjanjilah jangan menangis lagi dan tersenyumlah setelah semua ini berakhir,"

Tiba-tiba, Sun-sun merasakan sebuah tangan raksasa yang tak kasat mata menariknya menjauhi Hisagi. Hal serupa dirasakan oleh Hisagi.

Hisagi tidak melepasakan genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan Sun-sun. Sun-sun juga berusaha memegang erat tangan Hisagi. Tetapi tarikan yang memisahkana mereka semakin kuat. Hingga genggaman kedua orang itu pun terpisah.

_Andai waktu dapat dihentikan_

_Aku akan selalu berjanji tersenyum hanya untukmu_

_Tak akan ada lagi air mata yang megalir_

_Meskipun genggaman tangan kita telah berpisah_

_Tempat kita berpijak telah berbeda_

_Dan keperayaan yang kita miliki berseberanagn_

_Tetapi hati kita tak__ akan berpisah untuk selamanya_

_

* * *

_**End of flashback**

Hisagi mulai melemah, tubuhnya digenggam dengan sangat kuat oleh Allon. Beberapa kali ia muntah darah akibat perbuatan Allon tersebut. Semakin lama, semakin liar perbuatan Allon, dia membenturkan-benturkan Hisagi ke sebuah gedung hingga Hisagi berteriak putus asa.

Sun-sun meliahat dari atas udara, dia sangat ingin menolong Hisagi. Tetapi bagaimana jika Harribel mengetahui hal tersebut? Mungkin ia akan menjadi pembantu Harribel selamanya di Huecho Mundo.

Hisagi telah gugur, Allon membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Sun-sun tidak memperhatikan kemana Hisagi dibuang. Dia menajamkan indra penglihatannya dan mencari di mana keberadaan Hisagi.

Setelah melawan Hisagi, Allon bergerak maju ke arah Kira yang sedang mengobati Matsumoto. Tetapi tiba-tiba langkah Allon terhenti. Kemudian dadanya berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Mila Rose dan Apache yang melihat keadaan Allon mengumpat terus Sun-sun sama sekali tidak menatap Allon. Matanya tetap mencari Hisagi. Hingga sun-sun tak sadar, Allon telah kalah di tangan orang yang memilki kekuatan terkuat di Soul Society.

Allon telah kalah melawan pemimpin tertinggi Soul Society, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Mila Rose menerobos indra pendengaran Sun-sun, "Setelah ini, kita bertiga bersama-sama menyerang kakek tua bangka itu!"

"Baik, kita serang bersamaan," jawab Apache. Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari Sun-sun.

Apache yang melihat fokus Sun-sun ke arah lain mendekati Sun-sun dan berseru tepat ditelinga Sun-sun,"Hei, Sun-sun! Kita akan menyerang kakek tua bangka itu!"

"Baiklah…" jawab Sun-sun dingin. Dan mereka bertiga mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Pada hitungan ketiga," seru Mila Rose ketika melihat Soutaichou membalikkan badannya memunggungi mereka.

"Satu.. Dua… Tiga…" aba-aba Milla Rose terdengar.

"Serang!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan dan meluncur ke arah Soutaichou.

Soutaichu yang telah memprediksi perbuatana mereka bertiga membakar Apache, Mila rose dan Sun-sun dengan api Ryuujin Jakka miliknya.

Otomatis mereka bertiga hangus terbakar dan terjatuh ke tanah. Mereka jatuh di tempat yang saling berjauhan. Apache dan Mila rose mati dalam sekejap mata. Tetapi tidak dengan Sun-sun. ia masih memiliki secercah nyawa yang membuatnya bertahan untuk sementara.

"Kau kah itu Sun-sun?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sanagt familiar bagi Sun-sun. Andai bisa, Sun-sun ingin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Tapi tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sun-sun menjawab, "Apakah kau Shuuhei?"

"Kau memang Sun-sun!" seru suara itu. Seorang lelaki bertato 69 pada pipi kirinya memantul pada bola mata Sun-sun.

Ingin Sun-sun memeluk lelaki yang ia lihat saat ini. Sayang, ia sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi. Tanpa disangka, lelaki itu meraih Sun-sun dalam pelukan hangatnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dibelainya lembut rambut Sun-sun.

"Sudah aku katakan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," suara berat Hisagi terdengar. Berbeda jauh dengan suaranya yang dahulu ketika masih kecil.

Sun-sun memegang tangan kekar Hisagi dengan tangan mungilnya. Memberikan isyarat kepada Hisagi untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Merea salin menatap mata satu sama lain.

Onyx bertemu purple peach.

Sejuta kenangan bertebaran di udara.

Rindu yang menyesakkan hati pun terangkat.

Wajah Hisagi mendekat ke arah Sun-sun. Mata mereka telah terpejam. Hingga akhirnya, Sun-sun mendapati rasa seperti dirinya masih kecil. Perasaan ketika dua bibir bersentuhan dan bergumul.

Tetapi ketika sedang menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Kembali Sun-sun mendengar suara yang menggelegar. Dan merasakan kali ini adalah saatnya untuk berpisah lagi dengan Hisagi.

Hisagi yang seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sun-sun memeluk Sun-sun dengan sangat erat. Sebenarnya dia tidak inigin berpisah lagi dengan Sun-sun. Tetapi kalau ini memang takdir hidupnya. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Sun-sun, berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Hisagi penuh perasaan. Meski matanya tak megalirkan air mata. Hatinya mungkin menangis. Kembali dia mengecup kening Sun-sun.

Sun-sun yang telah sekarat sedari tadi berjuang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mungkin ini memanglah titik darah penghabisannya maupun nafas terakhirnya. Dia berjuang hanya untuk mengungkapkan persaan yang sedari dulu bersarang di hatinya. Tetapi dia baru menyadarinya ketika dia dan Hisagi berpisah di terowongan gelap yang memisahkan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Shuuhei, aishiteru.."

"Aishiteru Sun-sun.."

Mendengar balasan Hisagi, Wajah Sun-sun seakan telah damai. Senyum mengembang pada wajah cantiknya. Nafasnya pun kemudian berhenti.

"Kita akan berjumpa di lain waktu Sun-sun." ucap hisagi seraya mengecup lagi kening Sun-sun. Dan memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut.

_Aku ingin selalu bersama dirimu_

_Pandanglah langit, aku berharap dengan sepenuh hatiku_

_Menguhubungkan bitang-bintang yang bercahaya satu demi satu_

_Keinginanku untuk mengikuti bayangmu_

_Aku ingin memegang tanganmu terus menerus_

_Seperti aku mencintaimu sedikit demi sedikit_

_Aku hanya percaya pada cinta abadi_

**했다**

**haessda**

**

* * *

**Author Notes: Maaf jika ada typonya, saya ngedit ini fic waktu lagi tes Bahasa Jerman ;)

Terima kasih banyak untuk moutoku tersayang, Brichi. Yang menemani aku smsan selama ngetik fic ini. Dan untuk suamiku tercinta, Ryeowook yang semakin lama imutnya semakin tak tertahankan XD

fic ini adalah fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk Bleach vivariation festifal karena saya sangat terlambat mempost fic untuk bulan April. Sebagai gantinya saya persembahkan fic ini.

.

Ungkapkan apresiasi anda kepada fic ini dengan

Review?


End file.
